Gardeners
; Builders, Abyss, Alephs | Alignment = Good | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Savage Land | BodyType = Variable | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = Variable | Hair = None | Skin = Yellow | Skin2 = Red | NumberOfLimbs = Variable | NumberOfFingers = Variable | NumberOfToes = Variable | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Avengers Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = The Gardeners are creatures created by the Builders to help them shape the universe. A Gardener is always accompanied by an Abyss, who is in charge of judging his/her work. An Aleph carries the eggs of a Gardener and an Abyss until it finds a suitable environment to let them create life. After the creation of a new universal structure and the mysterious death of almost all the Abysses, the Builders recalled all the Gardeners and forbidden them from harvesting worlds, and the Gardeners were relegated to being servants to those who created them. Earth-616 Somehow, one Gardener was not called, and along with the last of the Abysses and an Aleph continued creating life, and his actions to try to make Earth sentient caused the Builders to catalog that planet as a failure in need to be destroyed. In the process, the Builders conquered and destroyed numerous planets. A resistance composed by the Galactic Council and the Avengers managed to oppose the Builders, who still had the odds in their favor. Resentful for how the Builders had downgraded them, the Gardeners helped their brother Ex Nihilo to wake up Captain Universe, and turn the tide of the conflict to favor the Avengers. After the defeat of the Builders and Alephs, the Gardeners returned to their work of growing life in worlds and repairing the Damage done by the builders war. Time Runs Out Due to the contraction of the Multiverse, the universe started decaying, and the Gardeners of 616 attempted to fix it, but couldn't. When the coalescing center of this decay focused on a single point, the Earth, the Gardeners and Abyss returned to Earth to investigate. Once on Earth, the Gardeners were able to see its whole system and find that the planet had scars. They were offered by Bobbi da Costa a one-way trip to investigate the origin of this decay by using A.I.M. technology and travel across the Multiverse. The Avengers traveled across numerous universes, navigating the map left by the Mapmakers. After one last jump across universes that cost Nightmask's life, the Avengers found themselves face to face with a fissure in time and space. From it, two Beyonders emerged and demanded the heroes to fall back. Upon denying their request, the Avengers faced the Beyonders. In an attempt to reprogram one of the Beyonders, Abyss and the Ex Nihili sacrificed themselves. | Habitat = Essentially any | Gravity = Essentially any | Atmosphere = Essentially any | Population = | Powers = *'Organic Creation/Manipulation': The Gardeners can transform organic life through direct contact or through "origin bombs" that carry communal viruses programmed to re-map genetic codes within a ten mile effect radius **'Chlorokinesis': Gardeners can mentally control plant life including its movement and growth *'World Killer:' Gardeners can "kill" a world by committing suicide and in the act creating an expanding sphere of decay that spreads throughout the world, spreading death and disease and turning it into a plague world. *'Pyrokinesis/Fire Breath': Gardeners can released blasts of flame from their mouths *'Advanced Longevity': All Gardeners have advanced lifespans *'Adaptability': Gardeners are capable of surviving in any environment | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Subservient to the Builders | TechnologyLevel = None, reliant on Builders | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Ex Nihilo, Ex Nihila, Jerran Ko, many unnamed others | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Builders Category:Gardeners Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Races with Red Skin Category:Advanced Longevity